Mystery Boy
by chibicarolz-15
Summary: Inu&Kag have been friends since they were in diapers 'til Kag had to move.Once Kagome moved into her new school she receives letters from a special someone and starts to fall inlove with 'him'.She gets her chance to meeting him at a dance.Who could it be?


Summary:Inuyasha and Kagome have been childhood friends since they were 4 years old. As they grew older, both of them developed feelings for each other and kept it a secret. Kagome's mom enrolls Kagome to an all girls school called Keisei School for Girls and Inuyasha goes to Eishin Preparatory Academy. Kagome becomes popular due to the rumours that a hot guy from a prep school likes her. Kagome doesn't know who this hot mystery guy is and later on this mystery guy starts sending her love letters. She falls inlove with this mystery guy and forgets about Inuyasha. She figures out that this mystery guy is from Eishin Preparatory Academy and that they're coming to her school for the Spring Fling.Who could this hot mystery guy be? Pairings: Inu&Kag and Mir&San.

**Chapter 1: Leaving You**

Kagome's POV

_' What should I do? I'm leaving tomorrow to go to my new home and school. What will Inuyasha think? Omg I'm giving myself a headache.' _a girl at the age of 17 thought while pacing around her room. _' Should tell him what I feel about him? Ya I should.I'm going to call him right now'_

So Kagome got her phone and dialed Inuyasha's phone number.

Inuyasha's POV

It was 8 am in the morning. I was dreaming about being in a store full of ramen.

_' WOW! A store full of ramen. This is like heaven. I took a cup of ramen and went to the back of the store only to find an oven. I heated the water and fixed up my ramen. yum. I was waiting for 5 minutes for it to warm up. Yay 5 minutes passed. Time to eat my ramen! I got a spoon and scooped a spoonful and ...'_

Ring-Ring the phone went.

Thump! I fell off my bed with such dissapointment.

" Oh geez! I wanted my ramen. What perfect timing. Who in the world would call me at this time?" Inuyasha said in a grumpy voice as he got up from the floor.

" HELLO?" I answered.

" Whoa. Lower the voice there Inuyasha. It's me Kagome."

" Oh. Sorry. You woke me up when I was about to eat my ram...um never mind... so ya what did you want to talk about?" I said as I stretched and yawned.

" Um... I have to tell you something..."

" Ya of course what is it?" I sat down on my bed looking concerned.

"..." there was a short moment of silence. Knowing this, this might be something important or something.

" Inuyasha I'm moving to another school. And when I mean school I also mean a new house. I really don't want to go but I have to. My mom enrolled me to this school call Keisei School for Girls." she said as I just sat there in dismay.

" But why do you have to move Kagome?" I asked all of a sudden.

"Apparently she thinks I'm hanging out with too many guys and wants me to have friends that are girls.I hate that."

" But...Why?" I asked again not knowing exactly what I was saying.

" Inuyasha I already told you. I really don't want to go but I have to.I can still visit on the weekends. Well only if my mom lets me use the car for once...Inuyasha are you there?"

" Oh ya...I'm still here," I was thinking if this was the right time to say how I feel, but on the phone? Nope this wouldn't be the good time.

" So hey. When are you going to move?" I said sounding like I didn't care.

Kagome's POV

_Oh this was what I was worried about! _I thought.

" Inuyasha...I'm moving tomorrow. I know I know I shouldv'e told you earlier but it's just that..."

" Kagome don't worry about it."

When I heard him say that, I felt like this was a different person I was talking to. He sounded so reassuring. Then it hit me. I should tell him how I feel about him. If I don't then who knows. But I couldn't just tell him over the phone. This means more than anything to me. I have to tell him face to face.

" Kagome are you still there" Inuyasha asked.

I didn't know I was thinking that long.

" Oh ya I am" I laughed. " Say Inuyasha? Meet me at the park. I need to tell you something important before I leave. "

" Ya sure, I guess"

"Ok thanks bye" I hung up the phone to get dressed.

I put on my pink tank top and brown skirt. Combed my hair and ran out of my room wearing my pink flip flops.

" Mom I'm going to the park with Inuyasha. K? bye" I shouted and ran out the door.

" Kagome you haven't eaten your bre..." was all Kagome heard after she shut the door close.

Inuyasha's POV

I was already at the park waiting for Kagome. I guess it's true. Boys do get dressed and ready before girls do. I started to laugh.

" Kagome is leaving tomorrow. Should I tell her how I feel? But how about if she doesn't return the same feelings for me? Oh man! " I began to hit my head continually.

" Why Mr.Inuyasha. Why are you beating yourself up?" It was Kagome. She's here already. That was fast. Omg. Did she hear what I just said. I looked up to her as she was looking down at me.

She sat down and everything became silent.

I broke the silence and said " So what did you want to talk about that was so important that you had to drag me here?"

" Well exuse me Mr. Lazy "

" Enough with the Mr. that makes me sound old" I teased. She punched my right arm lightly. That was what we would usually do. The same routine over and over again. Teasing each other all the time.

" Fine fine. The thing I wanted to tell you was... ummmmm..." she turned her head away from me.

" Ummmmm ...I can't tell you anymore."

" Kagome...what is it that you want to tell me?" I pouted with my super cute puppy eyes. '_ I know she'll never say no to these pair of winners.' _I thought.

She turned her head around and turned it away from me quickly.

" Oh no, not the puppy eyes. Inuyasha stop it. I swear I'll kill your puppy eyes one day" she joked.

" Fine Kagome be that way. If you don't want the puppy eyes I'll tickle you!"

Kagome started to laugh as I tickled her on the side.

" Ok Inuyasha I give up. I'll tell you. I'll tell you" Kagome said catching her breath.

" So what is it then?" I asked.

" Just wait a minute 'til I catch my breath."

About forteen minutes passed and Kagome hasn't told me what she wanted to tell me. I should be patient but I can't be patient.

" Kagome! Thirty minutes passed and you haven't told me yet. Come on Kagome."

" Ok ok. I just...it's so hard for me to say but I'll say it anyway to get it over with."

" Ya what is it?"

" Inuyasha...we've been friends, well best friends to put it at that, since like forever and since then I've been developing feelings for you...Inuyasha...I...lo..ve..I love you!"

Our eyes locked on. I just sat there looking at her. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, her shiny raven black hair, her pure peachy skin and her perfect face that bring smiles to everyone.

She does love me. Now it's my turn to tell her.

" Kagome I have been keeping this from you but ...I love you too." Well that wasn't so hard. I thought it would but it wasn't.

Suddenly, Kagome raised her head up to my level and kissed me lightly on the lips. I responded to the kiss and it turned to a full passionate kiss.

We broke the kiss to get some air and so did she.

Kagome's POV

I had no idea of what I was doing but I lifted my head to Inuyasha's and kissed him lightly on the lips and he responded with a more passionate one. The kiss lasted for nearly 10 seconds but broke out of it to breathe.

_' Wow. He stole my first kiss' _I thought.

I kept staring at him not thinking about anything but him. I forgot where we were and what time it was until I heard a certain someone's voice.

" Kagome?" Souta called. Ugh! Nice timing Souta! I thought.

Souta came running from the entrance.

" Souta what are you doing here?"

" Mom...wants...you...to...come..home...and finish...packing your..things!" Souta said huffing and puffing from running so much.

" But ...fine alright" I gave up without arguing.

" Kagome, do you really have to?" It was Inuyasha who said this.

"Yes I do"

" Come on sis. Let's go. Mom will get mad." Souta said.

" Bye Inuyasha " I said.

" Bye Inuyahsa " Souta said.

" Bye Kagome, bye squirt." Inuyasha said with dismay looking down.

" Inuyasha.There's still tomorrow" I said.

" Ya I guess" Inuyasha said and I left with Souta.

As I walked in my house I saw my mom and gramps loading the truck with boxes full of who knows what. And it just struck me. I have already finished packing my stuff. But why would mom want me back to pack my things when they're already packed?

" Ah! Kagome dear. Would you get your stuff and load them in the truck? We are going to leave today." my mom said with pleasure.

" What! I thought we were leaving tomorrow! Why today?" I asked furiously.

" Kagome something came up and we have to leave today because your aunt is at the hospital and she needs our support." gramps explained.

" But I don't want to leave today. I still have to say goodbye to Inuyasha and the others" I said defenseless.

" Kagome don't argue with your grandfather." I lost the arguement and without saying one word, I went in my room and got all my boxs filled with my stuff and loaded them in the truck.

As time passed everything was in the truck. I still wanted to stay awhile but we couldn't because of my aunt in the far end of Tokyo. I didn't even know who she was and never met her.

" Kagome let's go we're going to be late." shouted Souta from inside the truck. I walked out of my house and then looked across the street. It was Inuyasha's house. I tried to call him with my cellphone earlier but no one answered. I guess he was out with Miroku and Kouga.

" KAGOME! Come on we have to get going!" Souta shouted again from inside the truck.

" Okay okay. You didn't have to shout. I heard you already so pipe down." I said with annoyed. So off I went in the truck with my mom driving, gramps beside her, Souta at the back and me beside him looking out the window with a dissapointed face. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Inuyasha, Miroku or Kouga. Miroku and Kouga would be dissapointed but Inuyasha would be crushed. I'm feeling guilty already.

We drove out the neighbourhood and onto the highway.

Next Day

Inuyasha's POV

I waited and waited for Kagome to come back to the park like she said but no sign of her. I' ve been waiting here for approximately 3 hours and she still hasn't come. So I decided to go to her place and see if she was still there.

As soon as I got there a knocked on the door faster than you could say supercalafragealisticespialadoesious ( I don't know if that's how you spell it but oh well deal with it)

No answered. I turned the door knob and apparently it was not locked. I opened the door slowly and came upon an empty house. But I still went inside. I noticed something on the floor. A piece of paper. I picked it up and read it.

It said:

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I knew you would find the letter. I'm really sorry for leaving at such short notice. I had to leave early because of my aunt. She's at the hospital and needs me and my family's support. Apparently I haven't met this aunt of mine but I still had to go. Please forgive me for not getting to say goodbye to you before we left. I had to leave right away. I'm not sure if I could visit you and the others but I'll keep in contact. Inuyasha remember always that I love you and forever will. I just hope that you feel the same way about me. Goodbye Inuyasha. I love you._

_ps: tell Kouga and Miroku I said bye and stuff. K? thanx!_

_Love always,_

_Kagome._

And with that Inuyasha gripped his hold on the letter harder knowing that he wouldn't be able to see Kagome again. His grip hardened causing the letter to rip. Inuyasha stood there in silence with tears gathering in his eyes. _ ' Why today? I was supposed to give you something Kagome! Something that resembled our relationship. Something that will remember you of me. You said you were leaving tomorrow! Why today! ' _Inuyasha thought as he demanded an answer.

Next Day

" So Kagome's not coming back!" Kouga shouted. " What are you talking about mutt face!"

" I told you already. She left yesterday and she's not coming back! OK?" Inuyasha said irratated by Kouga's annoyance.

" Oh dear Kagome. I wish her safety for her long trip across Tokyo." Miroku said in a soft tone.

All three bestfriends started chatting about how they will miss Kagome. Their **only** female friend. Kouga kept blabbing about how Kagome was supposed to be his girlfriend and how he will try to visit her or something like that. Miroku kept mumbling on how Kouga should just give it a rest about Kagome and Inuyasha kept quiet. All three of them had a crush on Kagome once or twice. Kouga would always flood Kagome with presents, Miroku would touch her in ways and at the end, he would end up on the ground face flat. And Inuyasha, being the stubborn boy he is, always argued with her.

Their day ended and all went home except Inuyasha still at the park thinking of Kagome.

end of chappie one! hope u all liked it. PLZ REVIEW! i need all the reviews i can get. if u want me to continue the story u all should review. plz plz plz plz review!

thanx! bye bye! -

-chibicarolz-


End file.
